SongFic Romeo And Juliet
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: The title says most of it. Puzzle, puppy, bronze, and tendershipping! Yaoi! 4 parter. Discontinued until further notice or am told to get my ass in gear.


Wolf: Hello!

Yugi: This is your 1st yu-gi-oh fanfic isn't it?

Wolf: Yep

Yami: It's a songfic right?

Wolf: Yep I was listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift all morning and I had the idea to take all my pairings and do a songfic based on Love Story for each of them, all the yu-gi-oh ones anyway.

Yami: Why not the others?

Wolf: Not in the mood..

Yugi: Wolf doesn't own Love Story or Yu-gi-oh or Romeo and Juliet.

Wolf: I had to take off the lyrics because I was kind of flamed at because Love Story isn't in the public domain. So the lyrics are not on here. If you want to take it up with catspats31, the one that said I couldn't have the lyrics on here, do it but  
I don't want my account to get suspended so yah. Thank you for reading and enjoy the fic!

Yugi's POV:

I was standing on a balcony in the middle of summer. It was organized to find me a wife or husband. I had the ability to have kids as did my brothers; Jou, Ryou, and Malik. We all had to find possible spouses by the end of the night.

I looked though the crowd and saw a boy who looked like me except he had lightning streaks in his hair he was dresses in a loose crimson button up shirt and black pants the same as me except my shirt was amethyst like my eyes. I felt my heart be faster  
and I knew in that second that I locked eyes with his crimson ones we were meant to be together. He walked up to me and said in a baritone voices that made my heart go into my throat, "Hello"

"Yami, yours?" He said lightly.

"Yugi" I responded smiling.

My dad came over and told Yami, "You and your brothers must leave, you filthy Montague." Now I knew where I had heard his name before, he was Yami Montague! The Montague and Capulets have always been enemies. Oh why cruel world!

"I will escort him out, Father." wincing inwardlyat how cold my voice was.

"Very well. Yugi, your brothers are escorting his out as well." With that said he left. We walked to the staircase that was outside and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I muttered softly.

"Met me in the garden and we can talk more there." Yami whispered.

"Ok!" I responded happily wiping away my tears. I walked back inside, looked around, then slipped into the garden.

I saw him near the edge. We whispered and laughed most of the night away. A few times we had to hide from other guests or my dad but we didn't care. We were having the time of our lives. We confessed our love to each other and after that we felt more  
at ease.

Finally the party was about over.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yes but I will come back for you I promise." Yami soothed as he buried his face in my hair.

"Please don't go, or take me with you."

"I can't stay and I can't take you with me I have told you this before." he said with a little bit of exasperation but caring and sadness.

"Ok please kiss me once before you go." I told him. He chuckled.

"Ok" Our lips smashed together and I poured all my feelings into it and I felt him doing the same. The kiss was so passionate yet sad, but it held the promise of a lifetime. That he will come back for me and that I will wait for him.

After he left I told my father that I had found the one I wanted to be with but he had to do some things 1st. My father consented to letting me stay single until then and promised he wouldn't pressure me into any relationships. For the last hour of the  
party, I ran up into my room to escape Vivian, Anzu, and Tea because they were trying to get into bed with me. I shuttered at the thought.

That was all two years ago. I am 18 now and still waiting for Yami.

I had been purposed to many times but refused them all. My parents were worried to say the least. I was always walking around the edge of town looking for my Yami. Today I saw him walking towards me a crimsion cape hung from his neck and fell down his  
left side he wore a loose white button up and tight black leather pants. Same as me except I had an amatyst cape. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was a dream. He came up to me.

He knelt down pulled out a box opened it inside their was a silver ring with a gem that swirled with purple and red and said...

"Marry me, Yugi. I won't leave you again. I talked with your dad and settled the feued. We will be together forever if you want it to be so."

"You know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words?" I said, "Of course I will!" He stood up and kissed a most passionate kiss and ran back to the house.

And lived (It's Cliche but who cares)

 **Happily Ever After!**

Wolf: That was Beautiful!

Yugi: Why do I beg for Yami to stay or let me come with him.

Wolf: In the actual play Juliet kind of pushes to get married and Romeo just rolls with it.

Yugi: And you wanted this to be based more on the song so that why you did that.

Wolf: Yep.

Yami: I like the costumes at the end. * Wearing costume at end of fic *

Wolf: Thank you! I am writing 3 more chapters that are the something except puppyshipping, bronzeshipping and tendershipping.

Seto: I thought those were going to be separate.

Wolf: I thought aboutthat but it's cumbersome.

Jou: So your being lazy.

Wolf: Yep! One thing is for sure guys I have serious writers block when it comes to the other chapters because I want them to all be based on Love story but be from their POV and I want it to be different. Please help me!

Ryou: She is asking you to review.

Byakura: Thank you for the translation Ryou.

Ryou: Anytime Kura.

Malik and Marik: Review and you get cookies!


End file.
